bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eis Kyōraku
" No matter what your true self says about you, you know that your Bankai is your otherself. You can't change the fact that you are yourself to blame even if you fall into the sea of unknown despair by your own actions as well as hiding your emotions from other people around you." - Weiss'' Kyōraku''' '''Weiss Kyōraku''' (美風 京楽, Kyōraku Weiss, "The Fool Arcana") is a Visored and a former Captain of the Gotei 13's Fourth Division. Her former Lieutenant is Retsu Unohana of Fourth Division. She's the daughter of Shunsui Kyōraku. Weiss is friends with Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Lisa Yadōmaru, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushōda, Love Aikawa, Ichigo Kurosaki, Glen Reinsworth and Shinji Hirako. As well as the splitting image of the teenage image of her mother, Haru Arisato . Appearance Weiss is a slender woman with an athletic body build, fair skinned young lady, medium breast size, dark blue eyes, short dark blue hair. Her standard attire is a dark blue double breasted ardigan coat, white dress shirts, black dress shoes, plaid blue pants, with a light blue bow tie, a blue military hat, she usually carries her zanpakuto around with her in case there's a hollow near where she is. When She's in her Actress Attire, her attire consists of a dark blue skin tight jumpsuit, a short white regal coat with long sleeves, yellow buttons that has two chains connecting to the buttons, shoulder pads, white belt along with her zapakuto for acting purposes. Sometimes she wears a blue dress shirt, blue jeans, ties, along with her blue military hat for a second attire which is similar to Shinji's clothing as well as using blue glasses that is only used for reading. Sometimes she wears a regal clothing due to her job at a TV Station. When Weiss was younger, she's dressed in male traditional Japanese clothing due to her appearance and the fact she has small breasts because she didn't like female traditonal Japanese clothing. 119 years ago, during her time as 4th Divison Captain before she became a Visored, she wore sleeveless captain's haori, s''he wore a sleeveless Shinigami robes which doesn't cover the back, a hakama with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks, and a fingerless white tekkou which extend above her elbows. She carries her zanpakuto horizontally across her back. She wore this attire when she was previously in 2nd Division under the command of Yoruichi Shihōin. Personality Weiss can be inferred that she is mellow most of the time and wishes for peace and quiet, she may also not be a morning person, when she was reading a book on cooking given her talents of cooking well. Weiss has this serious expression on her face that she doesn't want to be annoyed by annoying people except her friends who she tolerates on a high level. she seems to have some righteous moral obligations in regards to human life, she also appears to be open, calm, and not afraid to speak her mind. This suggests that she is quite fond of books, and isn't very sociable, preferring to be alone. She was even a little bit annoyed when her reading was interrupted by annoying people, but she appeared to warm up to them once people like Lisa and Kensei took interest in the book she was reading, even going so far as to start a conversation. Underneath her mellow personality, she's a intelligent person who seems to know what are her opponent's movement, and knows what they are planning if she doesn't who is the mastermind behind her opponent's plans are. She hates being looked down upon, and fears that no one would take her for granted if she was a female. Whenever she dons her hollow mask, she attains her hollow's personality which is an arrogant person who doesn't want to admit defeat which only last unitl she done using her hollow powers. In her early years as a shinigami, she was a naive person, she helps out with whatever she can do to help her friends. Who always know what's wrong and what's right. She believes that everyone has a second chance even if they treat rudely to their friends. After she was saved by Urahara from execution along with the former ex-captains, she has maid a change in her life where she became a mellow type of person. She now believes in that if they hurt her friends, then they will be cruelly brutalize by her her strength and be tortured as way of never messing with her friends. Weiss has learned to give second chances due to her righteous morals Her Hollow's personality are her motivation to never lose to a stronger opponent. History When she was younger, Shunsui would always come to her and asking if they should have a family bonding time since the death of her mother was at the hands of Aizen but she says no and leaves him standing there so she can work on achieving her shikai somewhere she doesn't like to been seen or notice. Weiss enter the Academy due to Shunsui's request that she'll make a great soul reaper. During that time, She met Hiyori Sarugaki at the Academy when she was being bullied by other soul reapers due to her kido skills are being extremely dangerous, Hiyori proved them wrong by teaching Weiss how to handle her Kido very well. Shortly after graduation, Weiss was in 2nd Division, Hiyori who was lieutenant of Division 12 was teaching her how to make her Kido stronger through fighting. Weiss was practicing on her Shikai alone, her shikai to change which caused her to achieve her bankai during that fight Ukitake notice how Weiss achieved her bankai at a short amount of time and when he told her that 4th Divison is in need of a captain, she gladly accepts to be the new captian of 4th Divison, Hiyori was happy that Weiss is going to be new captain. When she became captian of 4th Division, her new Lieutenant was Retsu Unohana, she was happy that Retsu was there to back her up and taught her how to heal injuried soul reapers even though Weiss didn't know about healing techniques, she made a deal with Retsu if she dies in combat, Retsu would become the new 4th Division captain with no questions ask about her death, Retsu agreed to that deal and waited for that day to come even though she liked Weiss for a captain of 4th Division. 9 years later, Yamamoto ordered Weiss, Lisa, Love, Mashiro, Rose, Hachigen, and Shinji to investigate the disappearance of members of Kensei's squad. There she witness what's happening to Kensei who was turning into a hollow and the wounded Hiyori. She knew that Kensei isn't Kensei anymore there she activated her bankai to try to stop him but instead she was attacked by Hiyori who was turning into a hollow, she fell unconscious while she going through hollowfication at a slow and fast going stated. After Urahara helped them escaped to the human world, where they can begin to undo the Hollowfication process but it was no use what's done is done, Weiss had to go through training on how to surpress her hollow powers, she was the only Visored who took a long time to defeattheir hollowed form longer than they expected. It took almost all the members of the Visored to take her down but finally after the second day of her training, she has manage to gain her hollow mask, her hollow mask time duration is about 1 day. After her training with the rest of the Visoreds, Weiss decides to look for a job in acting, which she auditions for a show called Ghost Bust along with Don Kanonji but pretends to not know of ghosts as a cover up. A couple of months later Weiss sensed Ichigo's stronge spiritual pressure mixed with his hollow's spiritual press, She told the rest of the Visoreds about it which they were shocked. She was sent to Karakura High School first so that she can gain intel on Ichigo so she can know what are his weakness before confronting him with the rest of Visoreds. Then followed by Shinji enrolling at Karakura High School, where he gives information on Ichigo to Weiss so she can handle the situation more clearly before forcing Ichigo to join them. After hearing about Ichigo's friends from what Shinji have told her about it, she seemed more interested in learning about them and seeing a glimpse of what Ichigo's and his friends' powers are which she has unknowing learned about their zanpakuto's blind spots which makes it easier to know what their weaknesses is before using force to make sure something bad doesn't happens. Right after her work, she recieves a phone call from Lisa that the other Visoreds are training Ichigo which Weiss had to cut her work short and heard over to the base where Hachi informs her about Ichigo's training. Weiss was shocked about Ichigo coming here of his own free will and learns that he needs to learn how to control his hollow powers, she tells Hachi that she wants to test his powers with her hollow powers because of her hollow powers wanting to fight him in his hollow form using her hollow form which she has achieved it by herself which surprise the rest of the Visored hearing about this new revelation that she can use her hollow form when using her mask as second option. 'Powers & Abilities' '''Child Prodigy: '''Despite having her appearance, she may look like that she not as smart as people thinks she is, Weiss is one of the gifted persons right after Hitsugaya in the soul society. Her intelligence has landed her into the position of 3rd seat in 2nd Divison of the Gotei 13 right after she graduated from the academy in the same time rate as the other members of Visored with the second highest score in written and performance in each of her classes. Lisa and Hiyori acknowledges her intelligence as a fellow teammate and friend. Since the death of her mother has affected her, she mask this side of her from people so they don't take pity on her. She has a uncanny ability to know what are her opponent's weakness just getting a glimpse of their powers and abilities just looking how they release their zanpakuto and using them to attack. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure': Weiss' spiritual has ths same effect on her zanpakuto which depends on which release form Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime takes. Even before she started to become a Shinigami, her spiritual pressure was immense and very easy to control which is unexpected for many people, and causes her to be praised and have high expectations from other people who have deep respect for Weiss. Her spiritual pressure is said to be large and undected which not many people could sense her immense spiritual pressure being faint which provides her an advantage she has over her opponents. Right before she entered the Shinigami Academy, she achieve her Shikai but not her Bankai yet. When she's gets angry, her spiritual pressure incases which causes many people to be afraid of her the same goes whenever she's calm and mellow which her spiritual pressure goes into a calmer state than what other poeple's spiritual pressure goes through. Her Reiatsu is black and dark blue due to Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's personality. Expert Kido Master: Weiss has a strong knowledge in Kido, she's able to use high level Kido spells without an incantion. She has use this in case her Bankai limit is reached, and unable to use it for a while which has it's advantages in close to long range commbat as well as masking her emotions that she use them in a another way of getting the opponent off guard. Expert Shunpo Master: Weiss is highly skill to where she doesn't uses it only until something is interesting to her or something that has ticked her off. She has practice this skill even after she became a Visored alone and undected where she master the skill since right after she graduated from the academy and during her training with Yoruichi Shihōin. Expert Hakuda Master: As a former Captain of 4th Division, Weiss has become really strong enough to earn the title "Snowy" due to her name means in German, which she is at the same level as Yoruichi when it comes to hand to hand combat which she doesn't even care at all about which ever title people have given her. She rarely draws her zanpakuto only incase she has felt the need of releasing it infront of her target victims. *Galaxian Phantom Shift (ギャラクシアンファントムシフト, "Gyarakushian Fantomu Shifuto"): After a palm strike to the opponent, Weiss delivers more than one palm strike enough to disorient the opponet then leading up to one final assualt toward the opponent. ExpertMaster Sworsman: She's able to attack from different directions using her shunpo to make sure the opponent doesn't have a chance to react. Since her training with Yoruichi has affected her swordsmanship, she's able to outmaneuver her opponent by knowing what they are going to do next even if she doesn't have time to react if her opponent slashes her multiple times which makes her one of the most gifted captains in the Gotei 13. She's able to back up her swordsmanship when Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime is in the knive form of her Shikai to demostrate the skills that Weiss has learned. 'Zanpakutō' Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime (水神ノー龍田姫, Goddess Deity of the Water and Autumn), when sealed is a pure white tanto with no guard. Its hilt is white and the sheath is black when unsheathed it completely turns into another pure white tanto which is mostly used in dual attacks. The way she holds her zanpakuto is how ninjas hold their weapon, with the blade facing down. Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime is known as the strongest unclassified zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Its weapon form during Shikai is a gun and a sword combined which is used in different variations. Some say it can be different to Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto in Shikai form but the method of the handling the Shikai form is different as well. *''' '''Shikai: Sujin no Tatsuta Hime's release command is " 'Dance gracefully, hear the melody of every time your radiance has hit the note, rule every thing that is a part of you, flutter your soul to the wind", (優雅に踊り、風になびき、あなたの魂を毎回あなたの輝きは、あなたの一部であることに注意して、ルールのすべてをヒットしているのメロディーを聞く', Yūga ni odori,-fū ni nabiki, anata no tamashī o maikai anata no kagayaki wa, anata no ichibudearu koto ni chūi shite, rūru no subete o hitto shite iru no merodī o kiku). Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime, turns into a blue katana with golden floral pattern and a golden trims on the weapon along with a gun barrel with near the handle there is a trigger which sets off a carousel of reishi bullets located at the handle end of the sword. When Weiss pulls the trigger, the reishi that has been collected will shoot out like a jet at the bottom. '''''Shikai Special Ability: When Weiss pulls the trigger, the reishi that has been collected will shoot out like a jet at the bottom. As well using the recoil of the weapon to enhance her speed to deliver multiple blows towards the opponent. *'Natsu Pisutoru (夏ピストル, 'Summer Pistol)''': Revolving her body around a single point in a counterclockwise motion, Weiss swings her currently held sword in a circular motion, causing all of the blades in the immediate vicinity to be propelled upwards. Whilst integrating even more into the technique as and when necessary. Due to the close proximity and number of the involved swords or ceros, Weiss can unleash the full potential of her expert swordsmanship to then bombard the enemy with an unrelenting stream of attacks from all directions through a clockwise or a counterclockwise motion. ''' *'Fuyu no dansu (冬のダンス, 'Winter Dance): The focus point of Fuyu no dansu is speed. Using this technique, Weiss moves with great speed by using Shunpo, moving so quickly that she creates countless after-images of herself as she moves using her spiritual pressure. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass of reishi, allowing Weiss to pull off numerous blows to her opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. However, the disadvantage of this technique due to the ability to move at increased speed, results in Weiss losing the momentum of creating after images of herself and her movements following a predictable pattern and weakening her stamina. Since the after-images are not moving independently to each other, it means that the movements are related, if an opponent observes closely enough they can derive what the next move will be and where it will land. Weiss also proves that an attack with a considerable attack 200cm radius can erase all of the after-images in one blow. *'Sutoraikufōru (ストライクフォール, 'Fall Strike)': By gathering enough reishi into the form of bullets, which she uses at the beginning and end of the battle. At its full potential she can deliver the final blow that can be used after she uses up all of the bullets she has inserted into the weapon. The first bullet enhances her agility, the second bullet can make repulsion shots as well as binding the opponent, the third bullet makes the Sujin no Tatsuta Hime inactive for a while allowing Weiss to enabling relentless effort to deflect massive blows, the fourth bullet uses space-time manipulation that manipulates the smaller projectiles around her that can also bind a target, the final bullet increases the attack power of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime for split Nano-second, dealing high powered damage with multiple slash attacks. *'Hare sensei (春精製, ''Spring Purification''): Utilizing the ability of her manipulation over space-time of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's ability, Weiss concentrates all her power into her sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of wave-matter to entrap the opponent. After about 10 seconds of binding her opponent's movements, Weiss then sheathes her sword into its original form, causing the wave-matter cage to shatter, killing the opponent on contact. Only hits if the opponent is on the ground can break through blocks of all types through spatial-time distortion. * Bankai: Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi (バクーノー 天津ミカ母子, Eater of dreams of the August Star of Heaven, God of evil and a good spirit')': Weiss' Bankai specializes in spatial-time distortion; its appearance is "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe" (VBCS). Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi, when unsheathed, appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective, if not more, than its sheath. The essence of both is that they fit together as one but come out to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a pistol built into its guard, which can be used to fire at point blank range. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a Kama (Japanese sickle), with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the sharp end. By custom choice, Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has a black chains tied to Weiss' right arm around Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. This form is similar to that of the Kama and Chain (kusarigama). In this form, Weiss use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. Bankai Special Ability: Weiss can move at impressive speeds, she also shows above average agility and endurance than an average person. For example, when fighting multiple enemies she maintained constant motion and stayed energized. Because of her speed, Weiss is able to utilize an "after image" Spatial-time technique in which she leaves a still image of herself behind, when she has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. Weiss also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi, She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect projectiles off of her blade. Even when sheathed, Weiss' weapon is deadly, as she is able to slice her opponents in two with just the cleaver-like cover. However, when she unsheathes her sword, she becomes even deadlier, using both the katana and sheath in tandem to demolish her opponents. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. Weiss can change the form of the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending black chains which she uses with deadly accuracy (similar to the Japanese kusarigama, sickle-and-chain). Weiss can slice multiple enemies with Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. She can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range, bringing them into melee distance. On top of that, Weiss can fire the pistol while it swings on the chains. Weiss uses the recoil from the pistol shots to further increase Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's velocity. She also uses the momentum of the weapon on the chains as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair. Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has the ability of using space-time, and power of god, phenomenon intervention manipulation. It's only blind spot to the Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi is the amount of control into wielding its full extended power. *'Gatōkānibaru (ガトーカーニバル, 'Gateau Carnival'): Can undo any kind of intervention, including the power of god, phenomenon intervention using spatial-time regression. *'Dorīmuītā (ドリームイーター, '''Dream Eater): Weiss uses her Shunpo forward while slashing with Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi downward. Making the opponent using up their stamina and hits overhead with a ground bounce effect on midair foes while following by a slow overhead, but great for combo extensions and for punishing certain attacks. *'''Kōgeki no Kain (攻撃のカイン, ''Cain's Aggression''): Utilizing the power of the Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's Spatial abilities, Weiss strikes the opponent, then turns her sword into a kama and slashes the opponent repeatedly, draining their stamina almost entirely before disintegrating them with a final stab, but is slow to hit before an Initial strike hits overhead. *'Aberu no kaizōdo (アベルの解像度, 'Abel’s Resolution)''': The user creates black spatial-time compose swords in the air and with a simple arm motion, the user is able to launch the blades, which then lock on to their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords because of the creation through spatial regression, as they attack the opponent's five sense, making it possible to slice and damage. *Beruzebubu no kōgeki (ベルゼブブの攻撃, '''Beelzebub Aggression'): The user materializes the blades through Spatial and time manipulation and sends forth long black blades towards the opponent. The full extent of this technique is unknown because of time and spatial-time manipulation. *'Rukususankuto~usu ( ルクスサンクトゥス, '''Lux Sanctus): Weiss hits the opponent, charges up an enormous sword through the compression of Spatial matter, then slashes them with it through time manipulation it has a very short range, thus Weiss must close in on her opponent if the move is to be effective. *'''Jinsei no owari (人生の終わり, ''Life's End''): When Weiss uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form, She uses the guns pistols' high-speed projectiles to attack that can be used to zone in on the opponent and can cause the opponent to be stunned when hit. *'Kūkan-tekina burēku (空間的なブレーク, 'Spatial Break)': Weiss counters the opponents attack with a swing of her VBCS while spatial and time movements are stopped, instantly killing the enemy. *'Jikan chariotto (時間チャリオット, ''Time Chariot''): Weiss spins in a counterclockwise very quickly using Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form then tackles with shoulder. Crosses over opponent which breaks through the opponent's guard. *'Kūkan jikan yugami (空間時間歪み, 'Spatial Time Distortion): Weiss uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form to sets a mark, which explodes soon after. It determines Weiss' stamina that determines placement of mark on her body. Then she launches on the ground to fires four shots while twirling in the air. It also provides a counter hits following by jams in the barrel of her gun forward followed by large energy blast from gun and hits the opponent then a second hit has projectile property for flash kicks while launches opponent on hit which breaks through the opponent's guard. Weiss fires her gun at the ground for additional hits, keeps opponent grounded and has significant pushback. *'Jikan kaiki-hō nashi. 1 (時間回帰法なし。1, 'Time Regression Law no. 1)': Weiss performs a twirling combo of sword slashes, then she spin swords in a counterclockwise motion to lifts the enemy off the ground, them slam them back down. The swords can damage the opponent at close range, but does no damage to user's body following by spinning towards opponent slashing, then perform a combo of sword attacks to immobilize the opponent first and fires gunshots that knock opponent away. *'Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 (空間的攻撃法はありません。 0, ''Spatial Aggression Law no. 0''): This Technique allows Weiss to push away all damage inflicted on her, including all physical and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks will inflict on her; she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from structures to other people. Weiss claims that this technique cannot be rationalized; even if there is no openings in battle, Encountering Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 will still push any damage away injuries from Weiss though it can be seen once during a fight, Weiss can also create a defensive barrier that stops an opponent's attack in its tracks through spatial-time manipulation. Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 can even push away Weiss' own self-inflicted injuries. *'Kūkan papiyon Jikan Sutain Hōshu (空間パピヨン'時間'スタイン'砲手, 'Spatial Papillion Time Stein Gunner)': When Weiss uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form, is activated when she shots someone with the reishi bullets, it turns the target's skill level up to her level. Despite the fact that the reishi bullets needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is a nearly death condition; Weiss' Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form has the ability of phenomenon intervention manipulation. As a side effect, the victim and the user will only be marked with Papillion butterfly on the back of their left hand. This effect's duration will only last for only one hour. 'Hollowfication Hollow Mask: 'Weiss' hollow mask is a metal mask that has one yellow orb on the left side of her mask and the other side is eye that is like a lock on sensor that indicates that she doesn't need her sense of sight for the left side, only the other senses she can use to defeat her victims in a cold well manner atitude which indicated that the hollow within her has taken over her state of mind, the personality is shifted to an arrogant person who doesn't want to admit defeat. *'Reiryoku: she has a vast spiritual energy which is separate into her Visored's and soul reaper's spiritual pressure. *'Enhancement Cero': Her Cero's level is 1.5x of the normal cero of a arrancar, but in the form of kicks and punches which is followed by compressed followed by a Bala after using her cero. *'Enhanced Speed': She's able to deal rapid kicks and punches against an opponent with her mask on. *'Enhanced Strength': She's able to rip hollows through her bare hands. *'Mask Protection': her mask is able to protect her body from any damages from any attack. *'Power Augmentation': Her strength increases when she de *als the first damage towards the target's body. *'Mask Duration': Weiss is only person out of the visored that has longest the time duration which is one day and 2 hours due to how long it took her to defeat hollow within her, the second one is Mashiro who has her mask duration for about one day. *'Take Over Hollowfication: '''This is a new technique that Weiss has created right after defeating her hollow self and achieving her hollow mask. When donning her hollow mask, Weiss is able to go hollowfied when she needs too or that someone else is already turning into a hollow. While that's happening, she's able to use her hollow's attacks and emotions as a way establishing a connection within her hollow self. This technique is similar to Resurrección that the Espada's uses but it involves using a hollow's mask to perform this skill. ' ' Relationships 'Hiyori Sarugaki:' Hiyori and Weiss are best friends when they were entering the academy, most people would bulling her because that her kido is dangerous when fired at, Hiyori proved them wrong by teaching Weiss how to handle Kido very well and shortly after graduation Hiyori helped her with developing her kido stronger which landed Weiss to be the captain of 4th Division which made Hiyori happy, their relationship is a sister type and Hiyori was the first person befriend her and telling her to go to Karakura High just to keep an eye on Shinji for her making sure that Shinji doesn't screw up the assignment. 'Ichigo Kurosaki: 'She has feelings for him since the day he rescue her from guys who was trying to kidnap her. Everytime she sees him, she would try to express her gratitude by inviting him out for ramen but she never had a chance because of Shinji always annoying her through phone calls telling her to calm down Hiyori. When she looks at his eyes, she can see that he carries a burden of protecting everyone and wants to be there for him. 'Kensei Muguruma: 'She and him have a relationship where he critize her for her cooking by saying that it taste good but not really good, she responds to his statements by dumping food on his head and telling him if he's so great he should cook food for everyone and storms off. His way of critize her cooking of him trying to confess his feeling for her which she'll never understands. 'Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi: She and Rose are only friends when it comes to things that looked beautiful and art which she appreciates it a lot, and the given time that they are friends and teammates. ''Lisa Yadōmaru'': They are great friends and respects each others will to fight and they usually help out by reading a book to Nanao before they became Visored. ''Hachigen Ushōda'': They have a mutual friendship, where he teaches her different Kido techniques of how to trap the opponent without harming anyone. She usually helps out on his errands while he's training the rest of the Visoreds. ''Haru Arisato'': The mother Weiss and the wife of Shunsui Kyoraku. Not much is mention about her, She was from the 64 district where she manages to escape along with Gin Ichimaru. She was the only who knew about Aizen's plans along with Gin which they made a pact to kill Aizen. She adored Weiss for being her only child that she gave birth to and the same goes for her husband Shunsui which she loved him very much. Jibril often tells Weiss never to give up on her dreams to follow in her father's footsteps. Weiss has always looked up to Jibril as a role model and as a kind mother who always protected her family from anyone who harms them. ''Glen Reinsworth''': Even though that they are from the same group, she doesn't care what his motives are as long as he doesn't interfere with her motives of trying to kill Aizen. Trivia *Weiss means 'White' in German *Weiss theme song as picked by Marth the Lodestar, is Digital Bounce by SE7EN ft TOP, Knockout by GD and TOP, High High by GD and TOP, and Hallelujah by GD, TOP, and Taeyang. *Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi means Eater of dreams of the August Star of Heaven, God of evil and A good spirit. *Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime means Goddess Deity of the Water and Autumn. *Amatsu Mikaboshi means God of evil, his name means "August Star of Heaven". *Baku means A good spirit, known as the 'eater of dreams'. *Suijin means Deity of the water. *Tatsuta-Hime means Goddess of autumn. *It's ironic how Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi represents good and evil, it symbolizes that Weiss fails to protect her firends but at the same time she's accepts becoming a Visored. *Unlike other member of the Visored, Weiss doesn't use their donning methods when trying to use their hollow powers, she simply states that in the beginning of a fight she has always has her mask on which means that if you hit her face and it cracks you can tell that her face has her mask on only until she feel the need not to use it. *This OC is created by Marth the Lodestar and in the story Bleach Black. Going to appear in chapter 6. Quotes *" ''You really bore me, I might as well end this farce of a joke." *"Just because you know Shinji as well as me, I won't hold back, Kurosaki." *" I must destroy and defeat all who stand in my way." *" You don't belong here..." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "There is nothing to fear when you have nothing to lose." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) " I have no more time for you. Train with some other chump." *(To Kensei Muguruma) " What a waste of time... Take a hike, loser." *(To Kensei Muguruma) "...Don't knock yourself out!" *( To Shinji Hirako) " Before you butt into other's business, you should worry about your own upkeep." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "'' As arrogant as always. But if your strength is the same as ever too, I should have no trouble winning''." * (To Gin Ichimaru) " I don't know your plans, But dreams rely on ability" *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "'' Everyone wants it but there is no shortcut to freedom." * " ''You are completely worth to be call an idoit." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) " There are somethings that aren't meant to be told to anyone especially to friends." *(To Kensei Muguruma) " It's not my choice whether someone is fighting for what they believe in as well as following orders from some puppeteer who thinks everything is going to be okay." *( To Hiyori Sarugaki) " You know that everyone has a role as well as Aizen's miserable puppets that have a role too." *( To Lisa Yadomaru) "'' I have done all I could to save the ones I care about, but that doesn't mean that my will to live isn't going to stop me for good." *( To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when saving Ichigo) " ''You really annoy me if you think that you can show up, and attack my pupil. You're dead wrong. ''" *( To Mashiro Kuna) " ''How dare you, for saying I have a crush on Kensei. I don't like that Idiot and he disrespects my cooking." *( To Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "'' Everything is a work of beauty but the truth is that there are somethingd that aren't mean't to be called beautiful." *( To Hachigen Ushōda) " ''Do you think that we as Visoreds get a second chance at life even if we part ways." *( To Retsu Unohana) " You know how long has it been since we seen each other, but now things has change since the day that was about to be executed by the Gotei 13 for being a Visored." *( To Sosuke Aizen) " You bastard! How dare you do this to your fellow comrades, even to your own Captain. You think that I'm going to let you get away with these crimes!" *( To Kisuke Urahara) " You know things are probably going to be brighter if you let her show this other side of you instead of letting her attack you on a daily basis. I know she doesn't mean it but she does care about you. ''" *( To Glen Reinsworth) " ''Even though we are comrades, there's a clear difference about what our motives are. But if you interfere with my motives to kill Aizen for what he did to everyone then I have no choice to destroy you with my bare hands."